Cat Person 2
by Biocore
Summary: Kent finally returns three years following the first story. What awaits when he goes once again into teh village of cat-eared people? Mystery? Murder? Romance? Surprise hugs? You'll have to find out. Rated M for sexual activity.
1. Oh Hi

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person: Part 2

Chapter 1: Oh Hi

"Nng… Ahh…" Suzuki arched her back as her fingers worked their way around her dripping sex. _It's so good Kent! Ahh… Touch me there again! _This was the twentieth morning in a row she had masturbated while thinking of him. The boy she had loved, and who had grown up into a fine man so many miles away from her quaint village of cat people. At first she had been okay with his leave, but as time went on there was a sense of utter loneliness that had affected even Ayane and Yuki. Suna of course had suffered, watching her mother-figure lose herself. But eventually with the help of her friends, strong liquor, and male strippers (courtesy of Yuki) she had gotten over it. But then the lustful side of her had started demanding attention, and it was almost as bad. Almost every morning after the first few weeks she had to pleasure herself fully or she just couldn't function for the rest of the day. She even took up Suna on an offer for sex one night when was overcome by the feeling. It was amazing (mostly for the young purple-haired girl) but they never spoke of it, or the other ten times Suzuki jumped her on her way to the bathroom.

"Oh god yeeesss! Ahhn…" She found her g-spot and rubbed it tenderly, relishing in the sensation. "Oh Kent you're so big, oh Kent, ohhhh~" She turned over and stuck her ass in the air, grinding her breasts back and forth along the bed and almost tearing the sheets with her rock-hard nipples. She imagined him like he was on their last day together; his pleasant smile, his sweet laugh, his strong arms, and his big hands… feeling her over… kneading her breasts… his tongue behind her ear – "OHHH! KEEEENT! AAAHHHH!" At this point she didn't care if the neighbors complained. She pushed her four fingers in as far as she could and pumped harder than she had for a long time. She could still feel his hands along her waist, sliding over her lovely butt cheeks and fondling them just the way she liked. His voice whispered in her ear.

"I guess you missed me." Suzuki turned and saw his face beside hers, hardly looking any older except for some stubble. He was already naked except for a condom, his clothes in a pile by the door. Suzuki shuddered at the sight of him, feeling herself almost orgasm with anticipation. She could hardly speak, but she got the two most important words on her mind out.

"Do… me…" She got up and kissed him with all the passion in her being, moaning loudly as he instantly started using his tongue in conjunction with her. Small wet smacking noises sounded off like popcorn kernels as they made out, bumping and twisting and gasping and moaning. Kent got frisky and felt Suzuki up, rolling her stiff nipple between his fingers awhile hefting their mass with his palms. _Wow, she's gotten quite big… she must use them a lot. Dirty girl. _He moved one hand down and traced the fine lines of her stomach, which still seemed as toned as ever. Her skin was just as smooth and firm as he had remembered it, and its texture sent shivers up his spine. Her body was so wonderful and tempting, especially in its current sweaty and aroused state. He just had to take her… "Suzuki… bend over."

"Mmm… Yes." The horny catgirl turned around pointed her sumptuous rear end at him, wiggling it in preparation for his manhood. He tauntingly rubbed the tip around her moist lips, but was taking his time actually going in. A moan of pleasure and irritation emanated from Suzuki's mouth. "Kent… don't tease me like that!" He chuckled quietly at her reaction and then plunged into her. She cried out in pleasure, having forgotten how perfectly he fit into her, the way the tip of his manhood grazed her g-spot every time he thrusted forward. "Ungh… oh… oh! OH YES!" They kept going, harder and faster, wishing it would never stop. But eventually Kent felt his limit coming on, and Suzuki's body was losing strength.

"Ungh… Suzuki, I'm gonna…" Suddenly she stopped.

"K-Kent… I want your cum all over me..." He stopped a bit, both out of surprise and because she had as well. Suzuki had never seemed quite THAT dirty before, but then again it had been a long time… and she was looking so sexy right now, he would do anything. The brown-haired girl turned over and looked at him with lustful eyes, her large breasts almost bobbing up and down as she breathed.

"Okay, if this is what you want…" He removed his condom and placed his manhood over her clit and began rubbing back and forward against her, feeling a bubbling pleasure rising in his loins. She moaned loudly again as his warm, meaty flesh ground against her overly-hard clitoris, creating almost a stabbing sensation in the back of her mind from the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

"OH GOD, KENT! KEEEENT!" At last he came, spraying his hot seed all over her succulent body. The feeling set her off as she arched back and screamed in ecstasy, experiencing an orgasm so great that it knocked her out. She collapsed on the bed with a peaceful expression on her face. Kent shook his head a bit.

"Wow, it's been a while since I came… damn that's good." He lay down next to his lover, and kissed her forehead. "Good to see you again, too." He wrapped his arms around her, falling into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the sheet.

-Later-

"Mmh… Oh yeah!" Kent woke up and stretched, feeling like that was the best sleep he'd gotten in years. He turned over to see that Suzuki was missing. "Of course, always up before me…" He cheerfully hopped out of bed, walked down the stairs and the smell of something… lemony met his nose. "Er… what's that? Suzuki?"

"Right here, honey." Suzuki was humming away as she scrubbed some dishes while occasionally checking on a sizzling waffle iron.

"Honey? How cute." He hugged her tightly from behind before turning her around to give her a good smooch. "So umm, honey bun, what's that wonderful lemon smell?" Suzuki blushed brightly.

"Well, er… I kinda forgot to buy body wash, and I REALLY needed it after last night, so I used dish soap… Heehee." Kent smirked.

"So can I eat off of you now?" They both snickered and then burst out laughing.

"OH GOD KENT, THAT'S BRILLIANT! AHAHA!" They leaned against the counter for support until they were done. "Haha… phew. That was a good one, Kent, I have to say nya."

"Why thank you. I guess it's a gift I was born with. Oh, and I think the waffles are done." Suzuki jumped and quickly opened up the waffle iron, finding that Kent was dead on.

"Oh good, they're just perfect. Good save nya!" She brought them out to the table, where her lover was already seated, syrup bottle in hand.

"That's a funny bottle." Suzuki said, noticing the shape and foreign label. "You get it from somewhere?"

"Yup! Imported directly from Canada! They have trees full of this stuff, it's delicious." He eagerly poured it over the steaming waffle, impatient to dine. He passed Suzuki the bottle and she stared at it curiously, realizing that her English skills were not that fantastic.

"Cah…ladian… Mahpel… sss…Seeluup. Hehe, I need to work on that…" She turned and saw Kent, who was blushing madly and trying not to say something. She blushed as well. "W-What?"

"Your Engrish... IT WAS TOO CUUUTE!" He held his sides as he teetered back and forth in his chair, trying to shake off the effect of Suzuki's cuteness. Suzuki blushed and looked away, embarrassed at his reaction but also feeling somewhat happy at the compliment. "Cute" was not exactly what she had been the last few months…

"Th-thanks, I guess. I didn't know that bad English skills could be considered cute nya." The brown-haired girl sat down and poured some of the syrup on her waffles, drooling slightly at the way it shimmered as it oozed over the steaming confections. "Thanks for the food!"

"Thanks for the food!" Kent joined in despite the fact he never remembered Suzuki doing this custom. _Oh well, maybe she's just very happy today. We have been parted for a while, I know I certainly would be thanking the celestial beings for this day…_ He smiled and dug into his waffles, enjoying Suzuki's pleased reaction to the rich taste of the maple syrup.

"Oh wow, it's so good! I love it!" She spoke in between bites. The happy couple ate up their waffles with vigor, savoring in the sweet taste of the imported syrup. After finishing, they put away and cleaned what was needed and then sat down on the sofa, sighing contentedly. Kent leaned over and pecked Suzuki on the cheek, causing her to blush. "Aww, thanks… I really missed that." She slid over and leaned against him, ears perking up at his scent. "Mmm, and that." He put his arm around her, happy that it still fit around her curvy waist easily.

"And I missed you too, cutie." He gave her butt a gentle squeeze, to which she giggled.

"Oh, I think I've had enough of that for today. Maybe later this week…" She kissed him on the neck, making sure it made an erotic smacking sound as her lips pulled back.

"Oohoo, can I get some fries with that shake?" She giggled quietly and rested her head on his shoulder. A small sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so happy you came back, Kent. I was lost without you." She snuggled a little closer against him, wanting to be as close as possible. He stroked her hair, rubbing the spot behind her ears that would've made her purr if it were possible. "Mmm… I love you…"

"I love you too." They cuddled there on the sofa for an hour, occasionally smiling and looking each other in the eyes. Eventually Kent asked how Suzuki was doing.

"Oh, I've been up and down…" She looked away, hoping to avoid going into detail, but Kent would have none of it.

"How so? It's been a while, some interesting things must have happened."

"I don't like to talk about it…" The brown-haired girl slunk down. Kent could see from the tone of voice and the droop in her ears that something bad had gone on while he was gone. He suspected maybe it was what happened to him, and he thought he had a chance at bringing it up.

"You were lonely, weren't you? I was too… I missed you so much it hurt." Her ears stood up a little.

"It hurt you too? I thought maybe I as overreacting…"

"Oh, it was awful. I couldn't stop thinking of you, baby." Suzuki blushed.

"Don't call me stuff like that, it's embarrassing nya..." He leaned down to kiss her. "I forgot how pretty your eyes were." Just as their lips were meeting, there was a loud series of thuds followed by a high-pitched voice screaming.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEENT~" Suna flew over the side of the couch and landed on their laps, almost knocking the air out of them. She looked up with a big grin and expectant eyes. "Hi there."

"And who would this little rascal be?" Kent noticed that the small girl had a very contrasting set of pink ears to go with her purple hair. She pouted cutely.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm a child nya!" Kent chuckled. "And full of spice, I see." Suzuki giggled at Kent's comment.

"This is Suna. They found her wandering around outside looking pretty banged up, so they gave her to me. Ayane and I had a pretty fun time teaching her Japanese nya. It's been three years since then though, she showed up a few months after you left."

"Oh wow. She's kinda cute. Reminds me of Yuki a little…" Suna leaned up and hugged Kent.

"I'm glad you're here, Kent! Suzuki was so sad and horny without you…" Suzuki and Kent blushed.

"N-Now Suna, that's a bit too much information nya…" Suzuki twiddled her thumbs while Kent patted Suna on the head.

"You ever been petted before, Suna?" The purple-haired girl nodded her head.

"Yup! Suzuki petted me lots, and Ayane likes to do it sometimes. Yuki did it a few times, but she's not the cuddly type nya." Kent chuckled and stroked the small girl's hair, slightly amused at how a small spring of hair in the middle of her scalp kept bouncing back up when his hand went over it. He scratched behind her ears, stopping as she raised her shoulders in surprise.

"Kya! That felt weird…" He turned to Suzuki.

"You've never gone behind her ears?"

"Not really… Maybe once or twice, but I'm nowhere near as good as you." He chuckled.

"Oh, then Suna here is in for a surprise." He rubbed his finger around the back of her fuzzy ear, watching as her shoulders raised up again at the initial shock, then lowered significantly as the pleasure flooded in.

"Ooooh… It feels so good… mreow…" She leaned against him, reveling in the new and relaxing feeling. It traveled through her entire body like the warmth of a bonfire on a cold night. "Hah…" Suzuki couldn't resist and leaned up against his other arm, ears twitching with anticipation.

"Good thing I have two hands…" Kent reached his other arm around and placed it on Suzuki's head, immediately going for the sensitive area at the back of her ears as well.

"Mmm... I love this so much nya…" Her legs curled up instinctively, causing Kent to smirk. _I am a lucky, lucky guy. _So they cuddled and reminisced and told silly jokes and soon enough everyone was caught up on each other's lives and happy.

-Later-

They decided that the welcome back party was to be held at Ayane's house, for whatever reason. Kent, Suzuki and Suna had just arrived when Yuki and Armande showed up. Yuki waved to the group.

"I'm here to crash the party!" She had her typical big grin that suggested she wasn't entirely joking. Armande followed behind, stating,

"And I'll be here to clean up afterwards nya." He was dressed in casual clothes, but at the same time seemed no less formal than the night Kent had seen him with Yuki on their date. _Speaking of Yuki…_ Kent thought, _is it me or does she look a little… doughy? _The pink-haired girl certainly seemed to have put on a couple of extra pounds. Her t-shirt hugged her chest as well as ever, but it was hard not to notice the small love handles around the side of her hips and the small bulge in the front of her stomach indicating her metabolism hadn't quite been keeping up with her. Suddenly Kent noticed he had been staring and Yuki had put her hands shyly around her waist.

"Hey Kent… long time no see…"

"O-Oh! Hi Yuki! It's been a while. Come here, you!" He rushed up and hugged her the way she would have, partly as a mockery of her behavior but also because he really had missed her smartass attitude. She giggled and squeezed him back.

"I missed ya too." She planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Really missed you nya…" He almost blushed. Sure, she had kissed him like that when he left, but the tone of her voice now actually had a tinge of sadness to it. _What a sweet girl…_

Suzuki spoke up. "Anyway, let's go in nya. I'm sure Ayane wants to see you too nya!" She knocked at Ayane's door and heard an older male voice answer:

"Come in darling!" They all made confused faces and opened the door to see a mature silver-haired man in a loose-fitting outfit waving at them. "Oh my, you're not Ayane. You must be her friends I've heard so much about. Well come in, she just went out for some things and I'm sure she'll be back soon nya." They all entered the house and quietly sat down wherever they could. The man looked them over, smiling pleasantly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ayane's father, Koizumi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man was most certainly Ayane's father. Despite being somewhat tall, he had a certain slenderness to him, and even his face was very young looking. His short silver hair had the curls that had been passed down to Ayane, but it was ever so lightly tinged with blue, making it an interesting color. His eyes were a much brighter blue than his daughter's and had a more masculine slant to them, but they were just as warm and happy looking. Kent shook his hand first, and eventually he got around the whole group.

"Hi, I'm Kent. A pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet ya."

"My name's Armande."

"And I'm Suzuki. I'm happy to finally see you."

"Hi, I'm Suna! I like your hair nya!" The purple-haired girl giggled quietly, and everyone in the room blushed a bit. _She's too cute._ Ayane's father chuckled.

"Well, aren't you a happy little girl? You remind me of my daughter when she was younger. She had so much energy, we couldn't get the silly girl to sleep some nights nya." Yuki smirked.

"Ayane? Energy? That's something I'd like to see. I almost put her to sleep rubbing her shoulders once…" Ayane's father stiffened a bit.

"Er, you were what?" Yuki waved her hand dismissively.

"Not romantically, silly. Her shoulders were hurting her one day and I just happened to be there. She looked like she needed it, though. Glad I could help her nya." The older man loosened up.

"Oh, I should have guessed. She has her mother's figure, all right…" He sat down in an armchair that seemed to suit him just perfectly. "So, what are you kids up to?"

"Well, I was gone for three years and now I'm back, so we're all just kinda celebrating that." The silver-haired man raises his eyebrows.

"Three years, huh? Ayane's going to be pretty happy then. She gets so sad whenever someone leaves nya." Yuki nodded, remembering the many times she had to pick Ayane up over the years. There was a knock at the door.

"Dad, I'm coming in, but… I can't get the doorknob…" He rose to open the door, revealing Ayane with her tiny arms full of grocery bags. "I guess I got too much nya. Hehe." She walked in and was almost to the kitchen when she did a double-take at Kent. "K-K-Kent! KENT!" She dropped her packages (there was nothing fragile, luckily) and ran towards him, hugging him tightly and whimpering slightly. "Oh Kent, I m-missed you so much nya…" Kent sighed and hugged her just as tightly.

"Oh, hey, no need to cry…" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I just really missed you. I never realized how much less fun life is without someone like you around…" He tilted his head, unprepared for such a sweet compliment.

"Aww, Ayane… You're much too kind. I missed having a shy cutie like you around too." He patted her head, and she smiled her usual shy smile. Everyone in the room blushed again. _Way too cute! _

"How about I help you put this stuff away, Ayane?" The shy girl's father stood up and went to the kitchen, picking up some of the bags along the way. She followed him and picked up the rest, almost clipping the edge of a chair on her way in. Kent sighed happily.

"So that's everyone except Nail now then?" The other girls all thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"Yup." Yuki said, "Where the hell is that man anyway?" Suzuki scratched the side of her head.

"Wasn't he still working at his café?" The others all discussed this until Ayane and her father came floating in from the kitchen.

"Yes, Nail's still working today for some reason nya. I think we should go see him, if nobody would mind…" They all smiled, and Kent answered for them.

"Hey, where better to hold a little party than at a place that will cook for us?"

"Good idea!"

"Yeah, I don't feel like cooking."

"I like food!"

"Suna, you're too cute nya!" Suzuki hugged Suna to her, the smaller girl blushing slightly. Ayane went back out into the kitchen. "I'd just like to make some dessert first, if nobody minds. I've been practicing and I wanna try some recipes out nya!" She scurried back into the kitchen, blushing from happiness. So they all chatted with one another, not noticing the small, quiet sound coming from the kitchen that almost sounded human…

-At Café Nail-

The large group burst through the door (Yuki's fault) and went up to the young girl at the stand. "Hello nya, what can I do for you?" Suzuki decided she should say something before Yuki embarrassed them.

"Uh, we're friends of Nail and we'd like a special table. If you wouldn't mind checking with him…?" She nodded her head.

"Be right back nya!" And she skipped off. Ayane crossed her arms, looking a little annoyed. Yuki whispered to her,

"Hey, what's up?"

"Why does he always have to have such cute waitresses hanging around? They make me jealous…"

"Oh come on Ayane, they've got nothing on you. If I were him, I'd totally rather do you than any of these green girls..." Ayane blushed.

"Th-Thanks, I guess…" Yuki smiled. _My work here is done. _The brown-haired waitress skipped back.

"He says he'll be out in a few minutes. Your table is right over there nya!" She pointed to a luxurious booth not too far away from where they were standing. They bowed in thanks and sat down. As they were discussing their choices of what to dine on, Nail appeared at the end of the table.

"Hello, my sweet." His warm smile could melt the heart of any woman that gazed up him. Ayane stuttered, caught off guard.

"U-uh h-hi Nail, h-how are y-you?" He leaned over and picked her up, holding her tight.

"I'm just fine nya. Thanks for asking." She leaned in and kissed him, closing her eyes and moaning softly. "Mm, I love you…" He blushed slightly as well.

"I love you too." She sat back down, quite red-faced. One could almost see the ecstasy bubbling around her head as she stared at the table with a dreamy grin.

"So, Kent, how have you been?"

"Oh up and down like everyone else, I'm sure. Just glad I'm back. I liked my old home just fine, but I feel way better here. I guess you've all grown on me, hehe." Everyone smiled at him.

"Well, you've certainly grown on us too, Kent. Glad to have you back nya. And now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take your orders." Yuki went first.

"I'll have the miso soup please." Next was Suzuki.

"Hmm… chicken dumplings and cheesy eggrolls please." Suna piped up.

"I'd love some spicy ramen please! Extra ham nya!" Then Ayane.

"Oh… I'll have the vegetable soup please." And her father.

"Hmm. Actually that spicy ramen sounds great." And Armande.

"A small order of octopus rolls and a smoked salmon please." And finally Kent.

"Er… chicken parmesan please. Extra cheese, if you don't mind." Nail nodded and went to the back, making sure her personally supervised the making of these dishes. Ayane went back to being high on love while her father became uncomfortable and everyone else talked about random things. Kent and Armande were having a rather enjoyable discussion about high schools and their differences around the world (Armande and Kent were extremely well-read) while Suzuki and Yuki chatted about video games and Suna amused Ayane's father by being adorable. She giggled when he poked her ears at her request, and he smiled as he watched them twitch on instinct. Apparently she thought it really tickled, and she laughed as he did it again.

"Wow, you're quite the little girl. You remind me of Ayane when she was little." Suna smiled.

"Really? Thanks! I'm lucky to be as cute as Ayane nya. I just wish my body was a bit more like hers…" She looked down at her lack of chest and frowned a bit. He sighed uncomfortably and tilted his head, thinking of how to put it.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of your body, Suna. I think you look just fine for a girl your age." He smiled warmly and she blushed, smiling back.

"Thanks… You're too kind, Mr. Yamato." She looked down at the table, slightly embarrassed at the sudden kind comment. _He said my body was nice… I like my body._ She smiled a little bit, but inwardly she was beaming. The silver-haired man looked down at his napkin, pretending to be interested. _What an adorable little girl… I hope she gets a growth spurt soon. I would hate to see her stuck that height forever. _A passing waitress saved him from other dark thoughts.

"And here are your orders, sirs and madams." She cheerfully placed half of the food on the table, while Nail came up from her side and placed the rest.

"Um, Ayane… Would you mind joining me at a… private table?" He seemed rather nervous. Ayane blushed, and was probably feeling the same thing.

"U-Uhm, sure. Let me just…" The shy girl awkwardly slid out of her place at the end of the chair, and stood up. She grabbed her dish and joined Nail at the next booth, clearly meant for smaller parties. "So Nail, what did you want to talk about…?"

He smiled warmly. "I just… wanted to have some time with you, that's all. I really try to be a good boyfriend, but this job is so demanding… I feel unworthy to have such a nice girl like you as my lover nya…" Ayane's big eyes glistened at his words.

"No! You're an amazing boyfriend, Nail! Even if we don't see each other much, the few times we do mean a lot to me… and I wouldn't change it for the world." She held out a dainty hand, and he grasped it firmly. "I love you, Nail…" They gazed into each other's eyes, blushing.

"I love you too, Ayane…" They leaned forward slowly, their foreheads almost touching as they prepared to kiss, and then-

"ACHOO~ Ayane sneezed and they bonked heads, reeling back from the pain and shock. "Owie~" She held her forehead, wincing slightly.

"Ow! Ugh…" Nail rubbed his forehead a bit. "You good Ayane? That was a big sneeze nya." She had a bit of water in her eyes, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay… Sorry about that." He leaned forward and smiled.

"Well, just in case…" He kissed her forehead gently, and she let out a small squeak.

"Uwah! That's so embarrassing nya…" She looked away blushing, causing him to chuckle.

"Now Ayane, if you want us to be together," he said slyly, "you're going to have to get used to some cuddling now and then nya." He poked her nose cutely and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh Nail, you're so wonderful!" They leaned together again, and this time their lips met. "Mmm~" They clasped their hands together gently. It was quite a romantic scene. After a minute their lips parted and they stared at each other for a few seconds, each completely entranced by the other's eyes. Yuki had been watching the entire time and blushed and looked back at her food, stuffing her face to get the image out of her mind. _AYANE IS SO DAMN CUTE! GAH!_ Everyone else also began chowing down, most likely having overheard the romantic cooing of the two lovebirds. Eventually Ayane and Nail also ate their meals, not wanting the delicious food to get cold. Much "Mmm"ing and other sounds of approval were made by the group as they enjoyed their dinner with vigor. Soon they were finished and leaned back in their chairs, some sighing and other patting their stomachs. Yuki belched, her hand shooting up a second too late.

"Oh! Sorry, heh…" Her ears drooped in embarrassment, but Armande only chuckled.

"That's my girl all right. Who else would express herself so freely nya?" He blew her a kiss and she blushed brightly, unprepared.

"A-Armande, stop…" The tall girl had never looked quite so cute. This sudden burst of romance spread to Kent and Suzuki, who simply stared at each other and smiled, blushing. Suna's ears drooped a little, and Ayane's father seemed none too please as well. Suna had no love and Koizumi had lost his. He thought about it for a moment, then patted her on the head and whispered,

"Don't worry, you'll find somebody Suna. Maybe not right now, but there's no way that you won't find somebody. I haven't know you long but I can see you going places." She smiled, her eyes shimmering.

"R-Really?" She looked happier than she had been in a long time. He couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"Yes. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks so much! I… I think you'll find someone too. Uh-huh!" She nodded her head, a sure expression on her face. Koizumi smiled.

"Haha. I suppose it's not too late for this old man…" She shook her head.

"You're not old! You still look really good nya." He held a hand to his mouth, not expecting her to say such a thing.

"Oh… well… Thanks, I guess." Everyone finished their meals, paid, and left for Ayane's house, even Nail came along this time.

"So Ayane, are you making us some kind of dessert? You seem very happy about something." She giggled.

"Maybe I'm just happy about seeing you nya!" She cuddled against him, wrapping an arm around his. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her very red-faced and quiet. Something about this made Yuki blush a little too, but she shook it off a little and decided to cling to Armande.

"Hey baby, you look so good tonight." She teased in a mock seductive voice

"You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked and poked one of her love handles, causing her to squeak.

"Hey! Don't do that…" Her ears drooped a little, but she leaned against him all the same.

"Aw, now come on. You know you look cute with a little extra meat nya. I certainly don't hear anyone else complaining." She sighed.

"I guess you have a point. Come here you sweet man~" They kissed, and it was obviously naughty because she let out a tiny moan. "Ooh! You're so good…" She nuzzled against his broad shoulder, smiling. "I love you." the mood spread to Suzuki and Kent, and the young man kissed his brown-haired lover on the cheek.

"I almost forgot how pretty your eyes looked under the lights." She looked away in shyness.

"Oh, now don't you start…" He chuckled and kissed her again near her ear and she giggled, pushing him away. "Sto-op!"They both laughed and then got closer, holding hands. Suna blushed and squeezed her hands together, looking away from all the mushiness. Her tail drooped slightly and she stayed in that kind of state for the rest of the walk home.

-Ayane's House-

Everyone piled in the door and sat at the table, hungry for dessert despite a rather large dinner. Ayane seemed especially excited about it, so much that she was in the kitchen before most of her friends had been seated. A few minutes later and she appeared bearing one bowl full of ice cream and another dish with large cheesecake. She placed them on the table, both delicacies followed by hungry eyes.

"Dessert is served." She chimed in her tiny voice while taking a seat. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and stuffed their faces, until about halfway through Yuki stopped and licked her lips with a funny expression.

"Doesn't this taste…"

"Kind of familiar?" Suzuki finished. Ayane blushed and held her hands to her cheeks.

"W-Well, I was so excited about making these that I forgot we were almost out of cow milk… so I used some 'cat' milk nya…" A second went by and then an expression of realization came on everybody's face. Suna suddenly started eating again.

"No wonder it tastes so good nya!" There was a hushed agreement around the room, causing everyone to resume enjoying their meals. Ayane smiled, happy to see that her perverted talent had some practical use after all. Then she realized that her father was there beside her and blushed more. She dared not look at his expression, for fear he would be disgusted that he was eating his own daughter's breast milk. But she was surprised when she heard his spoon moving around in his bowl again.

"You know, your mother did this for me once… This brings back good memories. She was always a clever woman, you know. I'm sure she's laughing about this right now." Ayane was rather moved by her father's words. The silver-haired girl leaned to the side and pecked her father on the cheek.

"I'm sure she is, daddy. And thanks for not… being mad nya." He patted her on the head, grinning.

"How could anyone be mad at you, darling? You're the sweetest thing on this planet." She held her hands to her face and looked away.

"Y-You're too nice, dad…" She hugged him warmly, feeling a warm love from the very core of herself that seemed to radiate around the room, making everyone unable to resist smiling solemnly. _That's so wonderful… _ Was the only thought in everyone's mind. There was certain to be a lot of parent-hugging in the near future.

-Later-

Suzuki, Kent, and Suna had left, and Yuki was thinking of going but something was bothering her. She licked her lips for what must have been the tenth time in a row. _I can't… I can't get the taste of Ayane's ice cream out of my mouth! It was so good, and creamy, and… ugh… _She held a hand to her chest as she felt her body get a bit hot over the sudden remembrance of a rather sensual event that happened between her and the silver-haired beauty not too long ago, the day where she discovered Ayane's ability to lactate. _It tasted so damn good then, too. It made me so hot… I need it again, just once more, or I'm gonna go crazy! _The magenta-haired girl bit her lip as she squeezed her nipple through her shirt, almost wishing milk would come out of her own breasts. Suddenly opportunity arose when she spotted Ayane walking by and rubbing her shoulder in a way that suggested she was in a bit of pain."What's up, Ayane-chan?"

"O-Oh, Yuki… It's nothing. My shoulder's just a bit sore… I think I need a better bra." Yuki jumped at the opportunity.

"Erm… If you don't mind, I could… give you a shoulder rub nya." The silver-haired girl smiled.

"Oh, that would be nice. I love Nail so much but he just can't get it right, the poor guy." She sat down on Yuki's lap, prompting the tall girl to blush at the feeling of her friend's soft rear end being right near her private spot, and prompted for her to start. She gently placed her hands on Ayane's upper shoulder, and gently but firmly started massaging from side to side. Ayane's tail swished up and down to the side, indicating her obvious enjoyment.

"Is this good?" Yuki moved down a little lower, and Ayane tilted her head back a little.

"Oh, that's perfect… But maybe a little lower…" Her friend did as she instructed and she let out a sound of delight. "Yes, that's wonderful!" Yuki blushed a little bit; she was never used to seeing Ayane really enjoying herself. But she continued, and soon her small friend was quite loose in her arms.

"Um, Ayane-chan, you awake?" Her friend's reply was thick with lack of energy.

"Y-Yeah… Your massage just feels so relaxing, Yuki. I feel amazing nya…" She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Yuki gently placed the small girl against her body, letting her rest. To her surprise, she suddenly turned around and hugged her, placing her head almost between the magenta-haired girl's breasts. "I love your body so much, Yuki. You're the best friend I've ever had. Even your boobies feel strong, hehe." Her cute giggle caught Yuki off guard.

"Boobies? That's not a word you use much, Ayane-chan… Are you feeling okay?" The shy girl giggled again.

"Just fine, I just… feel really good, that's all. And not just the massage, but that helped a lot. Today just felt really awesome nya! And… being with you makes me really happy. I dunno why… I know I love Nail with all my heart, but you're special too…" She pouted a little and leaned sideways against Yuki's firm body. The tall girl couldn't help but notice that her busty friend's fuzzy shirt was revealing a lot of cleavage, and all of it was touching her breast. It was so warm… She tried to stop herself but couldn't control her hormones, and grimaced as her nipples slowly poked through her shirt. She regretted wearing such a thin bra today to tease Armande. _Crapcrapcrapcraaap! Stupid sexy Ayane! _Then her fear came true, and Ayane recoiled slightly at suddenly seeing her friend aroused.

"O-Oh my, Yuki… Am I that tempting?" Then a very curious expression came over her face, and she poked one of Yuki's nipples, causing their owner to squeak in surprise.

"H-Hey, don't do that… OH!" She moaned as Ayane suddenly took the other nub in her hand and rolled it (as best she could considering the clothing in the way) between her fingers.

"You know, Yuki, this is how I started lactating. My big boobs were just so sensitive, I would play with them for hours, and I would just cum again and again… I used to pass out some nights when I just couldn't stop, it was almost scary nya. I remember one night I bought one of those little vibrators you tape to your nipples, and I couldn't stop cumming… I screamed so loud that night, I thought I was going to break, it was so good…" She squished her massive orbs against her friend's own impressive ones, and let out a tiny moan. "Now they're even more sensitive. I have to wear a small pad underneath my bra just in case I'm in a situation where they'd jiggle a lot, or I'd start masturbating then and there nya." She moved up and down, causing herself and Yuki to moan a little. "Oh god I'm horny, I didn't wear that padding today… Feel me up, Yuki! I know you want to." She pushed her chest into her friend's face, and quickly found herself turned around with strong feminine hands groping her. "Mmmm! Oh, oh yes! Harder!"

"You sexy bitch!" Yuki shouted, kneading her friend's breasts as she felt herself getting very hot all over. Ayane moaned louder, absolutely loving this. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she needed to be in a certain mood for later tonight, when she would finally have sex with Nail after so many months of wishing for it. And she wanted her breasts to be huge and swollen for him, she wanted to orgasm harder than ever and spray her sweet breast milk all over the room in a moment of pure sexual high.

"Mm… Suck my breasts!" No sooner did she say it then Yuki had her shirt and bra pulled up, revealing her deliciously round breasts and their somewhat puffy nipples. The two horny girls switched places, Ayane sitting on the couch while Yuki rested on her lap and clamped down on a nipple, sucking it tenderly. Ayane writhed in pleasure, knowing she was sure to make a mess but not really caring. The magenta-haired girl continued sucking, but grew curious at the lack of fluid.

"Erm, Ayane-chan… you're empty." The silver-haired girl politely smiled.

"Well, I did use a lot for the desserts… But if my little baby Yuki wants milk, they'll make more… Say you want it."

"I want your milk, Ayane-chan…"

"Say it again…"

"I want your milk, Ayane chan!' Yuki sucked on the nipple a little harder, actually feeling quite desperate.

"Baby wants what?!"

"Buh… I FREAKING WANT MILK!" She took the entire nipple in her mouth and pushed her face right into the breast, sucking and rolling and even biting the nipple in a heated attempt for the sweet fluid. She used both of her hands the rub and grope the breast; she was literally all over it. Ayane moaned loudly, feeling a tingling sensation travel around her entire body, starting at her breasts and working their way around until they went back, and then focused on her nipples. Yuki let out a small sound as warm milk flowed into her mouth, and the sudden satisfaction caused her to cum a little bit. "Oh! OH! OHH!" She went back to suckling, one hand rubbing her throat as Ayane's creamy fluid slid down into her stomach, satisfying her. Her body became a little looser and her suckling became a lot gentler, more baby-like. Her hands rested gently on her belly, while her legs took up the rest of the couch. Her small friend smiled at the cute scene.

"Aww… now you really are a baby. How cute nya!" The feeling of Yuki suckling on her was still slightly sensual, but it also invoked a very maternal pleasure inside her. It made her very happy to please her friend like this, and she beamed. "Um, Yuki, if you wouldn't mind, you haven't given this one any attention…" She touched her other breast, and was pleased to see her friend latch onto it hungrily. A tiny moan escaped her as the milk started; somehow there hadn't been any letdown through all the raunchiness before. "That's right, just like that… fill yourself up nya." Ayane sighed happily and rubbed the top of her breasts, watching as a small amount of milk dribbled from the unused nipple. She could tell her milk production had really kicked in, they felt very full and heavy despite Yuki practically vacuuming it out of her right breast. She squeezed a little more milk out of that breast, shuddering as she timed it with her friend's suckling. "Oh that's so good…" Yuki stopped and burped quietly.

"Holy crap I'm full…" She was going to sit up, but couldn't move. "Ugh…" Ayane giggled.

"That's ok, just lie here." She stroked her friend's bloated belly soothingly, and the tall girl closed her eyes.

"Mmm… You're the best, Ayane…chan…" She dozed off. The silver-haired girl gently slid out from under her and put a pillow cushion under her head, and cleaned up a little using some Kleenex. She snickered when she noticed her magenta-haired friend had gotten a milk moustache somehow. "I'm leaving that for sure."

She ran to her room and threw on the lingerie she had purchased for herself when she was still in school. A very charming pale blue tanktop-esque outfit with a matching set of VERY revealing panties featuring a transparent blue skirt. Of course she had grown since then and now her burgeoning chest strained against the top while her thighs stuck out just a tad farther than they were meant to. But on a body like hers, it just looked that much sexier. She bent over a little and blushed at the insane amount of cleavage suddenly presented. She had it going on. She reached behind and gave her butt a small squeeze, feeling a little aroused at the firm but soft texture of her smooth flesh. She totally had it going on. _And Nail's getting all of it… _She thought to herself. She gently rubbed one of her erect nipples and bit her lip. Her entire gorgeous body ached for him now… she needed him. She was in luck, for she heard her handsome lover's youthful voice humming its way down the hallway. She hid behind the open door quickly, smiling to herself as her prey walked right into her trap.

"Ayane? Helloooooooo?" Nail turned around as the door clicked shut and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Ayane in her hardly innocent lingerie. "W-W-What's that for…?" She sighed lustfully.

"Oh Nail… I just can't hold it in anymore. I… I want to make love nya!" She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him, their lips instantly locking for a heated kiss. "Mmm… Oh Nail, take me!" He grunted and grabbed her, taking them both down on the bed where he kneeled over her. She panted and blushed, way too excited about this. They deep kissed while Nail slid his shorts and boxers down, revealing his prominent erection. He rubbed it against his lover's thigh tantalizingly, sending hot shivers up her spine. Her nipples ached; she was incredibly full at this point and all this sexual tension wanted to make her burst. When Nail broke their kiss he immediately grabbed one of her breasts, setting her off. "OH! NNN!" Breast milk almost erupted from her sensitive mounds, even spurting a little through the fabric of her top and spraying her boyfriend in the face and dampening his shirt.

"Holy crap… You've got milk?" She nodded her head, moaning a little. He decided not to question the why or how and instead pulled up her shirt and latched onto a hard nipple, suckling the sweet liquid from her body and making her moan even more. The silver-haired girl was in ecstasy, he could do whatever he wanted from this point on, only more so because she knew he was a good person and wouldn't mess with her. "Oh man, Ayane, this is… great! It's so rich…" His breath hastened at the sight of her delicious body, all hot and panting, her gorgeous breasts wet and glistening with milk… calling his raging member. He shifted positions and rolled her on top of him, making it obvious what he wanted. She giggled and obliged, nearly engulfing his stiff manhood with her soft mammeries. She hefted them up and down, small streams of her creamy milk spraying from her nipples as she intensified the rhythm. "Oh Ayane, that feels heavenly…" He tilted his head back as she continued, enthralled by the amazing sensations coming from his loins.

"Mmm… Nail's scent is delicious…" The horny catgirl sniffed the tip of her lover's rod, inhaling vast amounts of his pheromones and feeling them excite her further. "Oh…" She hesitantly stuck her tongue out and licked the sensual organ before her, finding it to taste a bit salty, but not all that bad. She licked the tip some more while continuing to mash her breasts up and down. He bit his lip and arched his back a little.

"Oh god, Ayane, if you keep doing that… Unng, it's so good!" His member started twitching, on the verge of an explosion, and she was all the happier to oblige.

"Cum Nail! I wanna see you cum…" He let go and hot fluid spewed from the end of his throbbing cock, hitting her on the cheek and oozing onto her breasts. "Ohh…" She licked it up and squinted a bit, unaccustomed to the taste and texture. "Now you taste mine nya." She turned around and stuck her hot pussy in his face, and within seconds his tongue was all over it. She moaned intensely, her entire body shuddering. "Ohhh! That's so gooood!" Her tongue lolled out as the pleasure continued and her body created waves of sexual juices.

"Mmm… Ayane, you taste exquisite nya!" He kissed her clit, causing her to cry out. She suddenly slumped down, panting. "Uh… Are you okay?"  
"Ha… I came…" She smiled meekly. "Nail, you're so good nya…" He blushed a little in embarrassment.

"O-Oh no, it was all you… you've got such an amazing body." He suddenly found himself getting hard again. "Oh my." She noticed and traced around her slick sex.

"I'm open…" She took out a condom she had hid in her panties and handed it to him, and in no time it was on and he was preparing to enter.

"Are you… fine with this?" She nodded.

"You're the one I want to do this with… no other man makes me feel the way you do, Nail." He smiled, touched.

"Aww… I love you too, Ayane." He slid into her and she let out a small sound of surprise. "Oh… too fast?"  
"N-No… too good... more!" Nail did as he was told and gently pumped back and forth, his busty lover milking herself a little bit and moaning with every forward thrust. "Oh, it's hitting my sp-ooh!" She tilted her head back as he went a little faster, getting a rhythm going.

"Ung, damn Ayane, you're tight! It's good!" He grabbed her butt and rubbed it as well as used it to help pull him forward. She moaned louder as she felt her climax coming on, and tweaked her nipples in an attempt to achieve the ridiculous orgasm she had been wanting.

"Oh god… gonna cum…" He picked up the pace, feeling his own orgasm coming on. They shifted positions from doggy style to Ayane riding him, going for the maximum impact. "Oh! It's so deep!" The silver-haired girl's eyes rolled back a little as she felt the entire weight of her body coming back at her through the feeling of her lover's manhood reaching up into her. "Ohhh! Nnnng!" He grabbed her breasts and mashed them together, feeling drops of warm milk splattering across his face and body. He gave one last mighty thrust and came, his sudden throbbing set her off as well and she cried out, milk spraying from her breasts while a pool of love juices washed over Nail's manhood. She slumped over and he popped out of her with a wet sound, and took the messy condom off before rolling over to face her. Her beautiful eyes were closed, but she was smiling despite her somewhat heavy breathing. Perhaps they were still going at it in her dreams. The young man chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." She murmured something, he smiled, and joined her in a much-needed sleep.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Ups and Downs

Note: I created all of these characters. Any similarities to existing individuals, fictional or real, are purely coincidental, and I watch a lot of anime.

A Cat Person: Part 2

Chapter 2: Ups and Downs

Suzuki woke up to find Suna tugging on her arm. The girl looked terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was rather pail, and her normally springy hair was dark and matted down with sweat.

"Oh Suna! What's the matter?" The small girl trembled slightly, holding her stomach.

"My tummy feels really bad… mreow…" Suzuki woke Kent up and got the sick girl back into her bed, where she groaned in agony. "Oh… I feel bad…" Suzuki pouted and gently stroked the girl's hot forehead.

"Oh, my poor baby…" The purple-haired girl closed her eyes, being slightly comforted by her mother-figure's presence. Kent brought a cold facecloth and placed it on Suna's forehead, while he joined Suzuki in kneeling next to her and gave her a gentle belly rub. A meek smile appeared on her face and her tail swished lazily.

"Hehe… I guess she likes that." He smiled and continued, happy he could soothe his… well he wasn't sure exactly what relation he had with the small girl. She wasn't really Suzuki's daughter, nor had any real adoption been made, but in another way she almost was a daughter to them. Certainly she was closer than any friend could be. Suzuki went to the kitchen to get some water for the sick girl while Kent stroked her hair soothingly. She smiled a little more and sighed. "You're so cute…" He kissed her cheek, and she licked him back.

"You're too nice…" Her smile almost made him blush.

"Aww, how sweet. But you should get back to sleep, cutie-pie." She giggled quietly and closed her eyes again, soon falling asleep. He watched her chest and stomach slowly rise and fall as she breathed in, and felt a little tired himself. _It's so easy to forget she's 16… It's certainly a little awkward to think she's my daughter. I'm only three years older than her! Oh well... she's cute as a button and a good girl. Definitely the product of Suzuki's parenting. _He smiled to himself and got up just as his brunette lover returned with a glass of water. He put a finger to his mouth to indicate that Suna was sleeping, so she gently placed the glass on a coaster on a table next to the bed and they quietly went downstairs. Once seated, Suzuki turned to Kent, still a little fretful over her "daughter's" condition.

"Do you think she'll be okay nya?" Her lover reached out a hand to soothe her.

"Oh, most certainly. It's probably just a bit of a flu. Now come here, you!" He reached forward and held her tight against him, and she only smiled and hugged him back. She giggled and nuzzled against his chest, closing her eyes. The feel of his skin was pleasant; she could lie against him all day if it were practical. His warm eyes gazed down at her, and he stroked her hair lovingly. The brunette locks brushed against his fingers like streams of water, flowing around them like a silky waterfall. "I missed this so much…" She kissed his chin lightly.

"Me too." Her smile always had a way of melting his heart. "I guess we know what we're doing today… Poor Suna." Kent kissed her forehead.

"She's done good so far. As if some silly little cold is gonna knock her down!" He chuckled at his own little joke, and she giggled as well. It was going to be a long day, but they were more than willing to spend all of it taking care of their purple-haired daughter. As if on cue, they heard the sound of the upstairs toilet flushing, and some coughing. "Aw…" They went upstairs to find her shakily lying back down on her bed, looking terribly pale. Suzuki knelt by her bedside while Kent stood next to her. "Oh Suna, are you okay nya…?" The purple-haired girl shook her head slowly.

"I feel awful…" She groaned quietly and pulled the covers up, eyes closed. Her mother leaned over and stroked her hot forehead.

"Aww… Hey Kent, how about giving her a nice petting to get her to sleep?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He kneeled next to Suna, stroking her spiky purple hair.

-Meanwhile-

"Dust dust dust, clean clean clean~" Ayane was a dusting machine on Sundays. She thoroughly enjoyed getting out her "arsenal" of cleaning equipment and going over every nook and cranny of her house, dusting, spraying, and scrubbing until her furniture almost sparkled. The silver-haired girl was just finishing with her television when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it nya?"She was about to open the door when it suddenly flew open, revealing a grinning Yuki.

"It's Santa Claus! Ho ho ho!" Ayane giggled.

"Well, your belly certainly jiggles the right way." She poked Her friend's soft stomach jokingly.

"Heeey!" Yuki covered her belly with her arms. "Blame Armande, I can't concentrate on my exercising with all that sexiness right there..." She closed the door and winced a little. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"  
"Weeeell..." The magenta-haired girl seemed to be fishing for an excuse. "Okay, me and Armande got a little wild last night and now my shoulder's killing me nya. Do you know someone that can fix this for a reasonable price?" Ayane smiled.

"I can!" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Mhmm. Nail was always a little sore from stress, so I learned some techniques to make him feel good nya." She seemed very proud of herself.

"And then you made him feel REALLY good, right?" Yuki stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner.

"Yuuuki! You're naughty..." Ayane shook her head in frustration.

"And you're giving me a massage. I can't go another day with this damn kink in my shoulder." She looked around. "So, do I sit down or lie somewhere...?" Ayane pointed at the couch while walking into the kitchen.

"Just lay down on your stomach there, and I'll be right out nya." A few seconds later, Ayane returned with a small bottle of massaging oil, some of which was already on her hand. "Okay, now you need to strip down to your underwear."

"Uh... Okay..." Yuki did as she was told, blushing slightly as she noticed Ayane looking at her. "Now what?"

"Just lie back, and..." The magenta-haired girl jumped as she felt a hand on her back. "Relax!" She went to work, gently rubbing Yuki's sore shoulder. She smiled as she felt her friend's muscles quickly relax after a minute.

"Oh Ayane, this is awesome... mmm..." Yuki closed her eyes, very much enjoying the relief she was feeling. She was surprised, however, when a few minutes later she felt her silver-haired friend working away at her other shoulder. "Actually, that shoulder was okay, Ayane. Not that I'm complaining, of course..."

"This is to make up for me being a total slut yesterday." There was a short silence, followed by Yuki getting up.

"Eh? I don't recall you being like that..." Ayane frowned.

"You know very well I was being overly sexual yesterday, I got you to suck my breasts until milk came out and told you all of that stuff about sex toys nya..." Yuki snickered.

"That was quite the story. Was it true?"  
"N-No... Well, some of it was... but I'm not like that all the time you know, it's just I wanted to make my first time with Nail really special... I overdid it so much..."

"Aww, hey, come here." The magenta-haired girl hugged her friend tightly. "I know you're not like that, you were just worried you'd make a bad impression. But you know, you just have to remember that Nail loves you because you're you, so you just have to be you. Ok?" She smiled, and Ayane smiled back, blushing.

"Ok. And thanks... that's really good advice." She gently pushed Yuki down again. "But I still owe you a nice long massage though. So get comfy nya." She continued where she had left off once Yuki turned back around, rubbing her other shoulder tenderly, just as she had been taught. Soon she moved on to Yuki's back, getting a very content sigh in response. She blushed as she worked on Yuki's butt and Yuki made a fake moan.

"Haha, your face must be soooo red right now! It certainly didn't feel bad though..." And with that Ayane massaged Yuki's legs, and even gave her a nice footrub. "Ooooh... oh that's just too good, Ayane! I feel like I'm made of jelly..." She felt herself being turned over. "Hmm?"

"Well, I've got to do the front now, right?" Ayane smiled, making Yuki blush.

"U-Uh, is that normal...?' The silver-haired girl only giggled and reached down, slipping down Yuki's bra and taking a gentle hold of her breasts. "Ah, Ayane! What are you..." She bit her lip as Ayane gently massaged her breasts. She blushed deeply as she felt her nipples get hard after a few seconds, and looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, these are in great shape, hehe." Ayane let go of Yuki's breasts, instead running her hands along her sides and belly. "Gosh, look at you! Such cute love handles nya."

"Don't say thaaaaat!" Yuki whined. "It's embarrassing..." Her silver-haired friend giggled.

"Okay, okay~" She lay down on top of Yuki and hugged her tightly. "Mmmmmmh! Wuv you." Yuki hugged back, giving Ayane a cute eskimo kiss and sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Wub you too." They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. "Say, how about we go get some ice cream, nya?"

"That would be lovely!" Ayane got off, allowing Yuki to change back into her clothes, then she got her purse and they headed out.

-Later-

Suzuki sat next to Suna on the couch, awkwardly twiddling her thumbs.

"So… how's school nya?" Suna's ears perked up with pride.

"Really good! I'm getting all 80's in everything!" Her small white teeth shone brightly as she smiled. Suzuki bit her lip and looked away, causing the shorter girl's ears to droop. "What's wrong…?" The brunette turned her head back to face her daughter.

"Suna… I'm really really sorry about what I did before, when I was… horny… I'm surprised you're not messed up or anything…" Her eyes watered at the last word. Suna smiled meekly and hugged her mother.

"Oh, come on… I know you weren't in control of yourself back then. There's nothing to apologize for meow." Suzuki sniffled a bit.

"If you say so… I just feel so awful about it." Her daughter giggled quietly.

"Well, if you want, I know a way to prove I'm totally fine." The smirk on her face made the brunette-haired girl blush slightly.

"What exactly were you thinking…?" The purple-haired girl tugged her mother's hand and led her upstairs to her bedroom. "Uh… Suna, you've really lost me nya." Suddenly her daughter had closed the door, and was beginning to take her shirt off. "Uh… not proving your point at all there." Suna simply smiled and slowly pulled down her shorts, bending over to show her cream-white thighs and buttocks. Suzuki blushed deeply. "Okay, Suna, what the he-" And then she was on the bed.

"Take your clothes off. I wanna prove my point."

"I'm not sure how having sex with me proves that you're not sexually messed up because of me…" She didn't want to, but eventually the brown-haired girl got down to just her bra and panties. "Now what?"

"This. Mew~" The purple-haired girl gently lay down on top of her mother, undoing the latch of her bra so it was limp enough to rest her head in her mother's fair bosom. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth seeping into her from Suzuki's toned body. She felt arms close around her, and she did the same to Suzuki.

"Ok, you got me. This is kinda nice…" Suzuki rubbed her hand down Suna's back, and playfully pulled on the elastic of her panties, then let them snap back.

"Heeey!" Suna rubbed her waist, wincing in mock-pain. "What was that for?"  
"Maybe I'm jealous you got such a nice booty so young nya." Suzuki stuck out her tongue playfully, making Suna blush.

"Don't call it a booty like that…" She gently rubbed her rear, realizing that it _was_ of a more sumptuous shape. "Darnit, you/re right!" She whined, slumping down in defeat. Suddenly she bit her lip as she felt Suzuki's hand rubbing her tail in a way that really set her off. "W-What are you doing?" Her mother giggled.

"Just checking if you groom yourself. No daughter of mine is getting away with an unkempt tail!" The brown-haired girl rubbed her fingers along the soft pink fur of her daughter's tail. It was very hearty and thick, but still very soft and smooth. "Mmm… you've done a good job nya." Suna was very red-faced at this point.

"Thanks…" she squeaked, somewhat lost in the string of sensations coming from her tail. A sigh of relief escaped her when she felt her fifth appendage being released.

"Well… bleh. I know I have work to do today, but this is soooo comfy!"

"Mmhmm…" The purple-haired ran her hand through one of her mother's bangs. "Guh, how come you have such nice hair? I'm jealous." Suzuki smiled.

"It's mostly genetic, I suppose. My mother had the most beautiful hair, and it was so thick and soft you could almost stuff pillows with it, hehe."

"Had? Did she..."

"O-Oh, sorry, I always think of her in the past tense, silly me. She just moved over to the other village in South America, and communication between here and there is a little iffy nya."

"Ohhhhh. Ok then." Suna was relieved that she hadn't accidentally brought up a bad memory. "You're definitely a close second though~" She snuggled up to her mother's head, enjoying the feel of soft hair brushing against her face.

"Aww, thanks honey." Suzuki petted her daughter lightly, then sighed. "Ok, I guess I gotta go now."

"Yeah... This was nice though." Suna smiled brightly.

"Yes, it really was. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." Suzuki smiled back lovingly. They quickly changed, hugged, and went off to do their daily tasks. Suzuki got the laundry going while Suna started her homework. _Gosh, it seems like only yesterday they brought Suna into my house, unconscious and hungry. Who would have expected that we'd get so close? One of the best things that's ever happened to me, though._ She peered out into the living room, watching Kent attempting (badly) to help their daughter with a history question. _Yes... I'll never stop being thankful for the way things are now._

Suddenly Yuki burst through the door.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS OH GOD IT'S SO-" Suddenly she fainted.

"Yuki?" Everybody rushed to her side.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
